Large computing facilities such as datacenters typically include a distributed computing system housed in large buildings, containers, or other suitable enclosures. The distributed computing system can contain thousands to millions of servers interconnected by routers, switches, bridges, and other network devices. The individual servers can host virtual machines, containers, virtual switches, virtual routers, or other types of virtualized devices. Such virtualized devices can be used to execute applications or perform other functions to facilitate provision of cloud computing services to users.